Assessment of physiological conditions is a fundamental aspect of diagnosis or treatment of diseases. Early assessments relied on direct human sensory input, including visual, aural, or taste. More recent advancements include use of tools such as x-rays, endoscopes, CT scanners, MRI scanners, PET scanners, genetic testing, ultrasound, chemical analysis, and pathogen testing to assess conditions in humans. The vast array of available tests greatly improves the ability to diagnose conditions accurately, providing a foundation from which available treatment options can be decided. While valuable, many of these tools are either expensive or time consuming to implement.
Current analysis techniques have evolved to include use of biological markers or biomarkers. Biomarkers serve as an indicator of normal biological processes, pathogenic processes, or pharmacologic responses. Biological markers may be used to associate with one or more human tissue or protein target. Once a target marker attaches to a site, the marker may be used to isolate targets of interest, such as by counting a number of markers as an indicator of the presence or absence of a particular protein of interest.